


Overwhelm Them With Honesty [PODFIC]

by PorcupineGirl, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming Out, M/M, Making The Best of a Bad Situation, Outing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, TMZ are douches, YouTube, being forcibly outed, language that is disparaging of sex workers, these guys being dorks on camera, this didn't start out nearly as ridiculous as it wound up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: [PODFIC]When life gives you lemons, make a video tutorial on your MooMaw's famous lemon bars.





	Overwhelm Them With Honesty [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwhelm Them With Honesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422123) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 



> Update: Why did no one tell me there were edits I missed?? Blanket permission, nay, imploring, for you to tell me when that happens. It's not hard to fix. Anyway all should be clean now.

  


Or [stream or download](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/overwhelm+them+with+honesty.mp3).


End file.
